Mental Meta Metal
by Nuc-Fallout
Summary: Maine Has ended up in remnant and ends up assisting team RWBY while managing to complete his own mysterious mission. I would enjoy suggestions for a name for this is only a temporary one. ideas and team name suggestions may be referenced in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Meta Metal**

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N This is my first and first attempt at writing anything longer then an essay, so reviews are greatly appreciated. We're going to start off with a little back story because i don't like how Maine ended up Dying as a monster instead of a man, so now The meta is a split personality of Maine created by sigma after he learned what had been done to the alpha. Also i do not RWBY, Red Vs Blue ornything else affilitated with Rooster Teeth. Authors note over.**_

Maine fell, The car tied to his chest Pulled him down though it was only slightly heavier than himself. he though the icy water would be the last thing he felt but he was wrong. As he fell his head hit a rock and he was knocked unconscious When Maine finally awoke, Much to his surprise he was alive and not anywhere icy. Maine was on the edge of a forest. the leaves were red and another surprise that he found his Brute shot not far away. He got up and shaked off the dizziness, he probably got a severe concussion from the Hit to the head. his armor was still damaged and he was still bleeding from the fall, Wash had given him York's healing unit but He didnt think that he had enough power to run it so he wasn't going to risk it. He needed to find Power. Maine walked for three days straight, he was hungry, tired, bleeding and low on power when he came across a massive wall. he needed to get in.

Months later

Maine saluted as he entered Ozpin's office. " No need for the formalities Maine. How was your Last mission? did you find all the parts you need for your project? asked Professor Ozpin. Maine growled lightly in response. " Very good. i will allocate you the training room until your modifications are complete." When Ozpin had found the armored super soilder wandering around during one of his evening walks he didnt know what to think. but he brought the bloodied tired and hungry man into his school and assisted him in his recovery. Ozpin quickly learned how to understand Maine and helped him piece together what had happened to him. Sigma had split Maines mind so that he could cntrol him better. the split Half was The Meta, while the true Maine had to sit back and watch as Sigma had slaughtered his friends and steal their AI. When the AI were distroyed in the EMP The Meta was finally subdued, However when Maine had the opprotunity to get Tex he slipped, and Meta took over. As Maine fell he was able to finally push the Meta out of his mind.

Maine walked out of Ozpin's office as goodwitch walked in. "I dont like him" stated glyinda, "And why is that?" inquired Ozpin, "If what you said was true, he killed all of his friends for their equipment." Said Goodwitch. " He had an AI fragment that Controled the part of him he refers to as the Meta." Ozpin replied. Glynda sighed and walked out of the room. Maine walked to the training room and put down all of the supplies he had gathered recently. After a few hours Maine's Project was complete. He had modified his armor to be able to be charged in the Remnant wall plugs. it seemed dust was much more powerful than what he was using for power, one day he would make his suit powered by Dust but that was a bit too hard at the time. He had also converted his ammo in to dust based ammo, Maine also Changed up his damaged shoulder plate and sharpened his brute shot. Maine cloaked his armor and snuck out of the Armory. he walked to the edge of the Emerald forest climbed down the cliffs and waited for the Grimm to come.

_**Finally the first chapter is over. I always find the beginning the worst because you need character development/backstory etc. One more thing i want to know, should i just type Maine speaking as growls or should i write what he's saying in Parenthasis and ~this thing like [~I am Agent Maine~] or just have me type "Maine growls". This is all your guys choice. Please leave a review if you think i should continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for another short chapter. This one was all about Maine and it just didnt feel right introducing Team RWBY half way through the chapter. I was kind of on a roll near the end and didnt want to mess up the impact of the thought.**

The grim were slow today. Maine had been out in the Forest for over an hour and he had only killed three small grimm. Ozpin had offered him some Lien to go out and clear the forest of grim. There was a 50 lien bonus for every one killed. Soon enough two large ursa and a deathstalker the size of a small house was upon him. Maine decided to spice things up and have some fun and fight them Mano en mano, man to moster bear thing.

"[~Today is a good day for you to die~]" Growled maine as he charged straight towards the massive grimm. He guessed that it must have been at least 20 feet tall, His fist connected with the creatures gut, the grimm was slammed into the deathstalkers stinger making that appendage useless in combat. He drew his attention to the remaining Ursa, he noticed that it was charging at him. Maine rolled out of the way of the creatures charge and drew his pistol. He only had three mags for it because he found that lead bullets were more effective at puncturing Aura than The dust based rounds so he had decided not to convert his pistol over. he unloaded a mag in to the Ursa's back and reloaded. Maine rushed up to the creature and grabed hold of its neck and unloaded his second mag into its throat. The Gimm fell as Maine jumped towards his Bruteshot [Grifshot]. By the time it hit the ground Maine was already firing at the deathstalker attempting to cut him in half. Maine had 6 kills that day and three of those were too big for next years recruits to handle.

The former Freelancer sauntered towards the fortress that was Beacon Academy with a shiny Golden deathstalker Sting in tow. [~ I should build a warthog~] Thought Maine, It would make it so much faster for him to carry this stupid Stinger, he would talk to Ozpin about it another day. As he was approached the school he saw a trail of rose petals leading from the mess hall to the dorms. He heard laughter echo down from an open windw near the top floor. the last time he heard anyone that happy was during training, The last 6 years of his life had been filled with nothing but death sadness and betrayal. Maine needed to right all the things he made wrong by honoring the sacrifical nature of the teammates he had killed, Carolina, North, and Tex. Tex and north were only trying to do good in the world and he killed them for his own personal gain. He was nothing short of a monster, willing to increase his power at the cost of countless lives. And that changed once he had gotten to Remnant. Maine was determined to do good by saving as many innocent people as possible. He was back to doing what he was best at, Killing. This time he had a target and knew deep in what was left in his shattered soul that he was doing the right thing.

**and there we have one more chapter hammered out i had an attempt at writing a Fight scene that was heavily influenced by Good fight, While writing this chapter i listened to a Trocadero playlist consisting of Gun metal Green, Good fight, Big Prize, (When your) Middle Name is Danger,Return, Nightmare(again), 35mm man , Daydream No. 19 [this one really inspired me to write that lovely character development at the end there], Saline and A Girl Named Tex. all amazing songs that helped me with this so special thanks to Jeff Williams. Next chapter i will introduce Maine to team RWBY i just need to figure out how to do that without a weak plot point. So enough rambling for now see you guys Next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the part i have been excited for. The second introduction. I promise this one will be 1000+ words this time. **

It was near midnight as Maine Walked to Ozpin's Office at a brisk pace, He needed something from the man. The former Freelancer opened the door and started to "speak"[~I need a team~] growled Maine. "Very well Maine. Which one?" asked Ozpin. Maine went silent."May i make a suggestion?" asked Ozpin "Why not Team RWBY? I do believe they can assist you immensely, the leader is also very kind and empathetic and i think she will understand your... predicament." Maine shrugged in agreement."Let me take you to their dorm, Follow me" Stated Ozpin as he started to walk out. The pair walked down the massive tower and towards the dorms.

Team RWBY was doing their Late night rituals, Yang and Weiss bickering over something stupid Blake was reading a book and Ruby was listening to her music almost completely zoned out. There was a sharp rasp at the door and the entire room went silent. It wasn't anyone from JNPR , they didn't usually knock and it wasn't sun for he never actually used the door. Ruby hopped out of bed while the rest of the team stood behind her. She twisted the doorknob and slowly pulled it open. "Why hello there ladies. I apologize for this late interruption but there is someone i need you to meet, May i introduce you to my armored friend here, this is Agent Maine. there are some things you need to know about him" said Ozpin "What is it? What do we need to know?" asked ruby excitedly " calm down and he'll tell you" said Weiss who was clearly frustrated from her argument with yang. " Maine cant.." Ozpin was interrupted "Cant what? cant Sleep? Breathe? Talk? Think?" Ruby asked in rapid succession "well one of those is correct" Ozpin said with a slight smile "Maine is mute. He can growl and over time you can learn to understand him but he cannot speak and he will never be able to speak."explained Ozpin. "ooooooohhhh " said Ruby "why is that?" She asked "i'll let him explain" said Ozpin "But he cant speak how will we understand him Holy shit he's tall" said Weiss Maine growled and waved hello as he walked in. He shoved the bunk beds over a few feet and then plunked down a standard issue cot while the others just stared at him. [~What~] Maine growled, he was getting uncomfortable with all of the staring. The girls backed up a bit when he growled, ruby cautiously stepped towards him and said "I'm Ruby and i'm the leader of team RWBY this is Weiss Blake and My older sister Yang" ruby pointed to her teammates as she said their Names. Maine looked at them, waved again and sat down with a stone to sharpen the blade of his Bruteshot Grifshot. "Well i'm off to bed" stated yang to break the awkward silence "yea me too" grumbled Weiss and Blake silently went back to reading. Ruby started to make conversation with Maine "sooo... you can't talk right. Ozpin said that we could learn to understand you. So want to teach me?" Maine replied by nodding and grabbing a piece of paper. He pointed to himself grunted and wrote Me on the paper. "so HGUR means Me right? said Ruby. Maine growled softly and nodded as he wrote YES on a piece of Paper.

...

After a few hours Yang awoke and said "Ruby? are you still awake? its like three in the morning, you should go to bed or you wont be able to wake up in the morning" "Shhh Yang Maine is teaching me to understand him. I think i'm finally getting the hang of it" whispered Ruby. Yang responded "all he does is growl. how could you possibly understand that?" [~That's Rude~] growled Maine, "yea i gotta agree with Maine here. That is rude, you can tell what he's saying by the pitch and how it sounds" Said Ruby. "whatever, Just go to bed soon sis. Ok?" Said Yang as she laid back down in bed. Ruby also climbed into bed and said "night Maine, Night Yang"

...

It was five A.M when Ruby woke to the sound of Maine preparing to head out "where are you going Maine its 5 A.M?" Ruby asked Groggily [~nowhere important go back to bed~] Growled Maine Lightly " now i'm definitely getting up" declared Ruby Maine sighed [~I'll get you some coffee. get ready, you have 5 minutes~] "yes sir" ruby replied as she hopped out of bed. Maine walked down to the mess hall, grabbed two mugs of coffee and walked back to the dorm in three minutes. He tried to open the door but Ruby got there first and opened it as he reached for the knob while balancing two mugs in one hand [~Great your ready, Lets go~] Growled Maine "wait. Where are we going anyways?" asked Ruby [~i'll explain on the way~] was Maine's only response "well aren't we going to drink our coffee?" asked ruby [~you can drink it on the way~] Replied maine with an annoyed tone [~This girl really likes to talk~] Maine thought. They walked out to the helipad where there was a Bullhead waiting for them. As they climbed aboard the Pilot asked "Everybody ready?" Maine gave her a thumbs up and stopped for a second, He could have sworn he heard that voice before. "Come in command we are green for launch. Over" Said the Pilot over the radio. Maine was now one hundred percent sure that he had heard the voice before But where... "Roger that four seven Niner you are clear for take off" said the command operator. [~FOUR SEVEN NINER!? How did she get here?~] Asked Maine to no one in particular "wait you know her? from where?" asked ruby [~she was our pilot for our missions back during Training~] Maine bashed on the cockpit door "what the hell is it, cant you see im flying here" she was suddenly cut short when she saw who she was yelling at "Maine? is that you? what the hell are you doing here?" [~ I could ask you the same question.~] "Yea, i don't speak mute. HEY LITTLE GIRL! Can you understand him?" Asked Four Seven Niner. Ruby responded saying "He wants to know why your here." "Its a long story Maine, tell you later." replied Four Seven Niner as she banked left and Maine stumbled around the cargo bay [~ i wish we had a pelican~] Growled Maine " Oh no, Maine i'm going to be late for class!" said ruby in a panic, Maine grunted one word in response [~ Saturday~], "oh. well i fell like an idiot." said ruby as she sat back down on an ammo crate "sooo where are we going?" asked ruby [~i need to find something. we found a signal, its faint and almost 9 years old but its there, and it may have the answers i'm looking for~] "here we are ladies and gentlemen... Holy shit is that what i think it is?" Said Four Seven Niner Maine replied [~Yes. Its the Mother of invention,~]

**Dun dun dun We found an old Amigo and A big ass ship which both ended up on sidewinder, and what is on sidewinder you may ask? The cliff that leads to Remnant. What will lay inside the ship after almost a decade of derelict? find out next week on Red vs RWBY The adventures of an insane Man and a little girl. Wow i guess these notes really don't like my titles, i don't blame them, Anyways please leave a Review that would be much appreciated. Be on the look out for a cameo from everyone's favorite Spanish Robot. Side note: Four Seven Niner will be a consistant character. Not a main one but a nice side character as the Fearless pilot of The team.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another Chapter of our favorite Mute Supersoldier and a group of teenage girls. As a recap from last week they had just stumbled across the Mother of Invention and now we are about to see what lies on the ship, There may or may not be a slight cameo of our favorite Spanish robot (Translations directly from google) and we may introduce a car with a slight resemblance to a large cat of some kind. Enough Rambling Lets begin**

As the aircraft approached the old UNSC Frigate Maine could see massive amounts of Grimm surrounding it "Just fucking great" He thought to himself. As the Bullhead got closer Maine and Four seven Niner both noticed that the hanger doors were closed and there was no where for them to land. "Ok People I'm dropping you two off out side, I'm going to need you two to open the hangar so we can get whatever Maine wants out of there. Be ready for a fight, We have no idea whats inside the ship." Said Four seven niner "So were going in Blind?" asked Ruby "yes" replied Four Seven Niner. Four seven Niner sent the ship into a dive and shouted "When i say go jump" "wait what do you mean by jump" asked Ruby but she was cut off by Four Seven niner shouting "GO GO GO!" Maine Grabbed ruby by her hood and pulled her out with him "Okay we're Falling How are we goi..." Rubys sentence was cut off by her and Maine slamming into the ground, Ruby stood up and looked around. Maine was climbing out of a crater created by his impact into the ground. Maine looked around for a way in, activated his helmets zoom and looked for the bridge. When he found it Maine saw that all the glass was shattered But it was at the top of the ship. Maine pointed up at the Bridge and Ruby asked "are we going up there? Oh that's high" [~Yes that's Very high, Now lets get climbing~]Growled Maine. Maine and Ruby climbed for the better part of two hours until finally they reached the bridge, They were battered and bruised from the grueling climb. Those ships were not meant to be climbed up. They walked up to the door to the rest of the ship, but the power was out and the bulkhead was sealed. [~Find something that we can use to blow this door open with~] ordered Maine. Ruby was scouring the bridge while Maine was trying to get the power back on remotely "Hey Maine Whats this?" Asked ruby as she raised a rocket launcher up to show him what she had found. [~Perfect~] Growled Maine, Ruby tossed it to him and he grabbed it and checked its ammo, It was fully loaded o he aimed it at the bulk head and let loose two rockets in rapid succession with a quick follow up with a few shots from his Bruteshot. The bulkhead went flying down the dark hallway. "Well that worked" Said ruby. Just as the simple statement had been concluded turret fire erupted from the hallway and Maine was clipped while shoving the girl out of the way of the gunfire. "Turrets! Whats next a robot Army?" Shouted Ruby. Maine was firing his bruteshot down the hallway trying to hit one of them. while Ruby was climbing around the bridge trying to get a good position to start firing her sniper rifle. When ruby was in position and firing Maine Ripped a steel panel off the wall and threw it down the hallway as ruby started picking off the turrets. Once the hallway cleared of bullets the pair started to walk towards the armory

It took them only two hours to reach the armory, by the time they got there Main had found a sniper rifle for ruby and a pair of SMG's for himself to use. They got on either side of the door and breached the door. The room was empty but they could hear a noise coming from the back of the room as they creeped closer the pair could make out the noise it was a robotic voice saying "Error, Error." When Maine rounded the corner he saw a head lying beside an armored body. The head said "Sé que tu aquí , poner mi cabeza en mi cuerpo . ¿No? ok bien entonces , Ducha" Maine Rolled his eyes inside his helmet and kicked the head off to the side as he went for the weapon lockers. He grabbed a crate and started loading ARs, Battle rifles, SMGs, rockets, sniper rifles, extra armor pieces, and ammo into the box. the duo's next stop was the hangar. Maine and ruby blew open the door and inside there was a magnificent sight. There were hogs and pelicans galore, Maine knew That Four Seven Niner would be happy and he got ruby to radio in, "Come in Four Seven Niner this is Ruby Rose Can you Hear me?" Asked Ruby "Roger that Ms. Rose I hear you Go ahead" "Okay Maine and I found Planes and Jeeps in the hanger, He's working on getting the door open now." said Ruby "Affirmative, Oh by the way your team called. They are not happy with you, they tried to get in touch but i caught them instead. your sister sounds like she wants to kill you two. Good luck getting that door open. Four Seven Niner Out" The pilot signed off over the radio. Ruby remembered that she hadn't told her team where she went and they had probably been up for a few hours. The pilot was right, they were going to kill her. All of a sudden a loud screech emitted from the door as it raised and the Bullhead flew in and landed. Four Seven Niner rushed out of the aircraft and ran towards a pelican that Maine had started to load up "Let me give you a hand with the Hog Maine" said four seven Niner as she climbed into the pelican and started to prepare it for take off. Maine had finished loading the Ship and hopped on board. he gestured towards ruby for her to climb on. Four seven Niner strapped the warthog to the back of the pelican and started to take off. Maine sat down across from ruby and she noticed that his shoulder was covered in blood from his earlier injury. Ruby winced as she watched him pull the 7.72 caliber round out of his shoulder. Maine flicked it across the pelican. The Plane started to shake furiously after an hour or so of flight "We may have a problem People" shouted Four seven Niner from the cockpit of the Pelican "Yea apparently a ten year old plane with no repair for almost that long is not that good at flying. Who would have thought." She added. "Things might get a little" Four Seven Niner paused while trying to think of the right word "Crashy" she finally said after a few seconds of thought. The Pelican Screamed past Ozpins office and crashed into the field near the school nose first. [~Thats coming out of your Tip~]Growled Maine as he stood back up from the crash "Yea, still don't speak Mute Maine" The Pilot replied.

Team WBY Looked out the window as the Pelican slammed into the ground "Well that sucks for whoever was on board" said yang as she walked back to her bunk to watch TV " Whats that Vehicle on the back of it" asked Weiss. "It looks like some kind of a big cat." replied Blake "what, like a puma?" asked Weiss "I don't know, yea sure" Blake Responded. Weiss Looked harder down at the Ship "it looks like there a big guy carrying a crate off of it and..." Weiss stopped mid sentence and Shook her head "Hey guys look, i think Ruby is down there" said Weiss "WHAT" Screamed Yang, Her eyes started to Glow red and her hair started to crackle "We are going to have a nice chat with her"

"where the hell were you?" Questioned Yang "We went to a big spaceship out in the middle of the snow it was awesome." Answered a nervous Ruby. "You were gone since we woke up. you could have at least left a note" said Weiss "Well Maine only gave me 5 minutes to get ready." replied Ruby "So he forced you to go with him! Im going to leave him as a paste on the floor!" Yang temper flared as she said this "No Yang, I told him i was going with him and he didn't want me to slow him down" Explained Ruby quickly "I believe her" Blake said defending her leader "She likes to help people" Maine nodded in agreement to that statement, "soo can we untie him now?" asked ruby "I guess" replied Yang. "I don't think that's a good Idea" Said Weiss. "and Why is that Ice queen?" asked Yang. "We simply cannot trust him."added Weiss. "What do you mean he cant be trusted? He took a bullet for me" Said Ruby. "Oh and self sacrifice is such a good reason to trust someone we barely know" argued Weiss. "Ozpin trusts him." Ruby Added, "And what if he's wrong. He is only human." Said Weiss "Yang, untie Maine." Ordered Ruby "Yes Ma'am" Replied Yang with a grin and a salute. Maine stood up after being untied, He stretched his arms and Glared at Weiss before walking out of the room. "Where is He going" asked Weiss "and why did he give me such an angry glare" "Its probably because you wanted to keep him tied up, I know i wouldn't appreciate that." Replied Yang. "Yea that was kind of mean Weiss." Added Blake "You could say it was it wasn't very Weiss. EH, EH, EH aww fuck you guys your no fun." Grumbled Yang "Im going to go help Four Seven Niner fix the Plane, She seemed pretty mad that it was broken." Said Ruby as she darted off. "was four seven niner the white guy?" Asked yang. "No, She's a pilot. Don't you pay any attention when we go on missions?" snapped Weiss. "Wow. Ice queen is a little testy today." Said Yang. "Shut it Yang" Was Weiss' only reply.

Ruby stood outside the Plane as Maine Dragged the warthog away from the wreckage as Four Seven Niner assessed the damage to the Pelican. "Well its not as bad as we originally thought" Said Four Seven Niner "We need some glass, steel frames and a forward thruster." She Added, Ruby wrote this down on a clipboard. "How are we going to get it out of the ground?" asked Ruby. "When Maine fixes the Hog we're going to use that to pull it out while firing the rear thrusters in reverse." Replied Four Seven Niner. "Hey little girl, Whats with you and Maine. you two seem, Agitated" Asked The Pilot. "well my teammates tied him up when we got back to the dorm and started to grill me and him for information and Weiss wanted to keep him tied up." Vented Ruby. "She seems like a bitch." Four Seven Niner said. "She's not too bad once you get to know her." Said Ruby. "Yea, I hope i don't" Muttered Four Seven Niner.

**Another Chapter Done, I was originally going to split this into two chapters but the second part of the chapter was too short to be its own chapter. Im really tired right now and don't really feel like writing anything interesting or spoilerish about Next chapter so Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Hello there Everyone, im going to try to do something new here and Not have a longer A/N than the story and im going to put some insight into my thought process of writing this in the concluding notes**

Maine looked for the tow hooks from the hog across the Beacon campus. When he was convinced that he would be unable to find them he got a message from Blake in his Hud, it read "I found the winch, you might not like this but they're on top of Ozpin's tower. Meet Ruby and I at the base of the Tower in 5 minutes." Maine sighed and started to walk towards the tower. As he walked past the Feild where the Pelican crashed Maine noticed that Four Seven Niner had fmanaged to convince some of the stronger and more dexterous students to help her move the pelican Peice by peice into one of the hangars at the edge of the campus. When the former Freelancer reached the tower he saw Ruby waving at him, Maine walked over to his New teammates and waved hello. Blake Was the first one to speak "okay, the parts are on the top of the tower. So We're going to climb the tower in about..." Blake checked the time before continuing " six minutes, then we will climb the sides and grab the Part. Then we have three options, we can: A, fall to our deaths, B, Break through Ozpins Windows or C: Try to climb down and not distroy anything" Blake concluded. " Falling sounds bad, also why do we have to wait six minutes?" asked Ruby "Because thats when the Bell in the tower will ring, if we are halfway up and get startled by the bell we are all going to die" replied Blake. 3 minutes later the Clock Rang four Times. once the bells had stopped ringing the trio started their slow and dangerous acent. "Why didnt we just bring a ladder?" asked Ruby, "Yea, because we defiantly have a 1500 foot ladder lying around somewhere" relpied Blake Sarcasticly. By five o'clock they had finally reached the point where the winch was located, Blake took out her scroll, read a message and said "okay Yang is in position. Ready Maine?" Asked Blake. Maine simply Grumbled in response, He hated being the one who was always being shoved off buildings [~Why don't either of you do it?~] He grunted "Because you have armor." Replied Ruby. Blake tied gabol shroud around his waist and ruby hooked her scythe around his chest. Then Blake pushed him off while holding the winch under her arm, Her and ruby pulled them selves down after him, Ruby was firing her rifle as fast as she could to try and slow them down as Weiss cast her glyphs from the ground to try and slow them down from the 7 M/S they would Be falling at Before hitting the ground* **(I did this using the height and weight of a halo Spartan II in full armor which i assumed was similar in weight to the freelancer Armor. I also used average mass for the girls using the height chart Links can be found at the bottom, a few assumptions were made such as gravity being the same on remnant as on Earth, Maine Being about 7 feet tall and that the Girls were both of ideal weight for their heights and age END SCIENCEY TALK sorry for delaying the story)** The glyphs didnt slow them down very much and Blake and Ruby hopped off at the last possible second leaving Maine to Smash into the ground alone. "So, did you guys get the part he was after?" asked Yang. "Right here" Replied Blake holding up the winch. Maine climbed out of the crater he had created and growled [~I Really hate you guys sometimes. By the way, your going to pay for the damage~] "He says sometimes he hates us and that your going to have to pay for the damages to the school property" Ruby quickly translated. Maine Grabbed the winch from Blake and headed back to the garage where he was keeping the Hog and started to attach it to the front of the Vehicle. Yang Walked into the Garage and uncovered her Motorcycle "Hey Maine" she said to break the silence, Maine only grunted in response. "Hey got a Blowtorch? im going to mod my ride." Said Yang, Maine threw the torch across the room and Yang had to dive to catch it. "Whats up with you right now? Are you mad that we let you smash in to the ground at 20 miles an hour?" Yang asked with a grin, Maine stood up from under the hog and just stared at her. "Yea i guess i would be pretty mad if they used me as a parachute." Yang continued " i see you use a knife/grenade launcher thing. Does it have a name?" Maine sighed and decided to teach her to understand him while they worked, it would be a lot easier for him to interact with his new team instead of them needing their leader to translate. After a couple hours Yang and Maine had managed to get the jeep running and were getting ready to mount the gun on the back when Balke walked in and told them that it was time for dinner. It was almost 8 o'clock when the team started to eat,, it was late so the dining hall was almost empty except for a few students catching up on homework and assignments for the next day. "Ummm Maine, How are you going to eat in your armor?" asked Ruby. Maine simply Opened a small port on his helmet and stuck a swirly straw into it. "oh" stated Ruby weakly. "Soo how was your guys day?" asked Yang. There was varying responses from the team and a muffled mmph from Maine as he was eating an apple through his helmet "Jeezus Maine, Take off your helmet when you eat" said Blake trying not to giggle "Yes it is very rude to wear head ware at the table" added Weiss [~It makes my EatMmmph Efficent~] Maine Growled almost illegibly while he was chewing "Also swallow when your going to talk" chipped in Yang. "wait you understand this thing too?" asked weiss almost disgusted. "Why do you hate him so much" Yang said Defending the Freelancer, "Because we dont know anything about him, What if he deceived Ozpin and is actually trying to kill us. did you ever think about that Goldilocks" Weiss was almost yelling at the end of her sentence " You have no idea what he's done and what he's been through. He's been lied to, tortured Mentally, Forced watch as he killed his own friends, and manipulated to where he was doing things for the personal gain of someone else and not for the greater good. that is why we can trust him, because he has nothing else to lose." concluded Yang, her hair crackling as she stormed away. Weiss Huffed and also stormed off, Ruby followed her sister while Blake and Maine headed back to the dorm.

**Holy shit i might actually be able to pump out two chapters in two days, now for the Intense math near the beginning. I used these resources to find the average weight of the characters, In Halo First strike They say that an armored spartan is about two metric tonnes and about 7 feet tall so thats what i used for my source for that Here are the rest of the sources i used personal/climb/speed for finding the speed at which they would fall at. THis for finding out the weight of the girls . ?ctype=standard&cage=15&csex=f&cheightfeet=5&cheightinch=2&cheightmeter=180&printit=0&x=70&y=24 (Ruby) and . ?ctype=standard&cage=17&csex=f&cheightfeet=5&cheightinch=5&cheightmeter=180&printit=0&x=100&y=14 (Blake) and for the heights of the ladies post/97395124817/rwby-height-chart-values**

**Anyways on to my Rambles, Originally i started this chapter with no idea of what it would be about, so i got an idea about Maine looking for a part for the Warthog and pretty much adlibbed the rest, I usually listen to a Trocadero playlist and would be willing to send it to anyone who askes. Thats all for tonight folks Peace**

**Note 2 This was written on Monday night and will be edited and posted Tuesday evening.**

**Note 3 Im thinking that soon i will head back and remaster the first two chapters for i always felt there could be more and now i feel that my writing has improved enough to make a dent, this will probably take place around the release of Chapter 10.**

**Note 4 Unfortunatly i will not be doing this daily so think of this as an early Holiday gift, Next chapter will be mostly about Blake and Maine Chilling in the Dorm while they wait for the rest of their team to come back**

**Note 5 This and next chapter both take Place on the Monday after last chapter.**

**Note 6 I should make less notes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is a Go**

Maine and Blake sat in silence as they waited for Ruby to drag Yang back and for Weiss to wander back after she blew off some steam. After a while Blake spoke

"sorry for pushing you off the top of the tower, now that i think about it we could have done it way better." apologized Blake. Maine only grunted in response.

"you don't talk much, do you?"asked Blake, Maine only nodded.

"if you don't get more personable people wont want to talk to you and they will just make assumptions about you. Like Weiss. She and I didn't really get along until i started to talk to them more, allow them to know who i was." Stated Blake. Maine sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote:

"I don't know anything about you guys and i don't trust you with my past yet." Blake mumbled this aloud off the paper Maine threw to her.

"Lets make a deal then" she said "I'll tell you about my past if you tell me about yours. Ruby told me you used to trade favors to get things done, so there's my offer." Finished Blake. Maine thought about this for a second and wrote:

"I was a freelancer,"

"what's that exactly?" Asked Blake

Maine scribbled "We were a military project working towards the goal of the Project's corrupt Director."

"I see. So, you first Maine."

Maine Started to write "It would be easier if you learned how i spoke."

"teach me then" said Blake flatly.

After a few hours Blake could somewhat understand the Freelancer and RWY had yet to come back

[~Should we be worried~] asked Maine

"No. they can take care of themselves, They're Probably blowing off steam. Go ahead Maine" said Blake. Maine started to explain his History and the events leading up to him landing in remnant.

[~ My Friend Dave and I had been Recruited into a top secret Military project when we entered basic training. We were given new names and Experimental technology. Dave became Washington and I became Maine. We were sent on countless mission as humanity desperately fought for survival against an alien race set on killing all of us. we were put on a ranking board, the top agents were rewarded with AI. This kept us competitive, kept us being little toy soldiers fighting for The directors own ideas. Soon we were told that there was an insurrection and we were sent to dispatch of them. Really we were securing what The director needed to keep Harvesting AI. The mission we got it was the one i was shot on. York had been injured in training by Wyoming and I with a Grenade not a week before. We were sent to recover a package. I got my weapon there, then abruptly thrown off the building. The other team failed to acquire the access code to open the box, and that's where i was shot. we had recovered it then some asshole with a sniper rifle shot me in the lung and took the Briefcase. When i had recovered i assisted our leader Carolina in retrieving the Package, there i was 12 times in the throat. I got an AI soon after, Carolina gave hers up so that i could talk. Turns out that AI was too much for me to Handle and it started to control me, Split my mind in an attempt to bring all the other Ai together as the Meta. That's where my other name came from. My AI was sigma and He was obsessed with Meta stabillity and wanted to gather all the other fragments and reach the Alpha for you see, they only got one AI and since you cant copy an AI so they split it. They had Sigma Gamma and omega put him through test after test after test until he broke and they harvested the Pieces. When the alpha couldn't understand the things he was enduring and keep his sanity he split his logic, That became Delta. Then when the rage threatened to take over he split that too, Theta was his innocence, Sigma his creativity, Gamma was his Deceit and Epsilon. When alpha couldn't keep his memories and his sanity so he split them off. Soon enough the AI Pieced together what was happening and convinced their freelancers to bust them out. The rouge agents attacked the facility and that's when I started to kill off all my friends. I took Carolina's AI's and and threw her off a cliff. then i started hunting and for 5 years i killed freelancers without getting much equipment, then i found the Dakota twins. North had Theta and A domed energy shield, South had increased Motion trackers. I killed North and took Theta, Then i took south's radar. Washington was a recovery agent by then and he was tracking me, But he had Delta so i followed them. South took Delta and shot wash. wash had his EMP and York's Healing unit. I took the unit and left him for dead. soon after that i slaughtered a training base full of sim troopers and took a cloaking unit and Time distortion unit. Soon after that i encountered south and Delta again but Wash and a group of Blue soldiers attacked me. I was low on power so i left. when we met again a Red squad attacked them as i was recharging my armor. Soon enough i followed Washington into the Freelance Storage Facility. He activated An EMP which destroyed All my AI along with The Alpha. Wash and I were sent to prison for Treason and Destruction of protected military property. After a few months. Wash Discovered that one of the AI's had not been destroyed and that it was our ticket out of jail. So we grabbed all leftover equipment and set out to kill the reds and blues and take the epsilon unit. We followed them to the old freelancer storage facility on Sidewinder. we captured agent Texas in a machine designed to capture AI and the meta took control. I don't remember anything else but the falling.~] Maine finished the the tale of his past. [~ that's who i was, now i am nothing but a shadow, a fragment of what i once was. I am not agent Maine and i am certainly not the meta, I don't know what i am aside from a monster or a shadow.~] Maine finished dramatically.

"You killed all your friends?" asked Blake "That's harsh, but I guess I've done some evil too. Let me tell you my story." said Blake. as she delved into her experience in the white fang Maine realized what was happening in the world. It was close to two A.M when Blake had finished her story. suddenly her scroll lit up, it was a message from Ruby and it read:

"Found Yang and Weiss, Staying in a hotel in Vale tonight. Be back by morning."

"well i guess we know where they are at. we should get some sleep." said Blake, Maine nodded in agreement and flopped down on his bed and thought about his dead friends and how he could defeat the Meta once and for all.

**This chapter was really about getting Maine's back story out. I experimented in first person and i feel it was acceptable for a first try. I decided to listen to flying by wire while writing this and i feel that i heavily influenced the mood of Maine's back story. i used When we were soldiers as a basis for the main feel. Soon i will be remastering the old chapters so if you guys could shoot a review about what needs to be fixed that would be great. i already have some idea as to whats needed, the first chapter will need an entire rewrite and the rest will be fixed up and polished off. when i complete this i would suggest re reading the original chapter. I'm also looking for an editor for these. if someone would be so kind to do so i would be able to make two chapters a week. its also nice to have a second person reading this before i post it. thanks for taking time to read these i know they can get long.**


	7. Update

Mental Meta Metal will now be on hiatus until the end of january, I was trying to get chapter 7 up for the past few weeks but i've been busy and when i have had a chance i was incapable to finish it. today i realized the reason i was not able to finish it, I am not at the writing level to write that chapter yet. the original chapter 7 has been scrapped with almost nothing to show for it, Maybe in the future i will re visit it and finish it. See you all in the new year.


End file.
